


Planting Potheads

by Mesenger_of_the_Cosmos



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Drug Use, F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21047168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesenger_of_the_Cosmos/pseuds/Mesenger_of_the_Cosmos
Summary: After the tragic suicide of Lucy's father, she moves to magnolia to escape her past. wanting to hide her fortunes and live a normal life. but then she meets a certain group of people that take her to another dimension, as well as fueling the inappropriate feelings she has for her teacher!





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> here is a fic that is actually new! unlike my other story, I only have 2 chapters already typed out for this story, while counting stars already has 27 chapters! but, I hope you like this one just as much as the other one, and I will try my best to update each story each week, so you don't have to do a lot of waiting! I hate having to wait for another chapter of a good story to come out. anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! and let me know what you think in the comments!

As she threw the last of the cardboard boxes into the tiny kitchen of her new home, the young teen wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. Moving took a lot of work, especially when you're not used to doing things on your own. I guess growing up with a hundred servants could do that to a person. 

With a big huff of air, the blonde threw herself onto the couch that sat in the small living space. Thankfully her landlady already had furniture, well aside from a bed but, the moving people would do that when they got there. All she had to do now is wait for them. While she waits, she decides to fish out her journal from one of the boxes, she grabs her pen and begins to write within its blank pages.

Dear Diary, 

I have finally finished moving all my things into this new house. It's much smaller than what I'm used to, but it's actually kinda nice. It makes me feel… less lonely I guess. The mansion was always so eerie, even with all the servants, the long halls just seemed so vacant. 

Honestly, I thought that the death of my father would have a bigger effect on me, even though he was never home, to begin with. I guess that's why, it's like he's not even dead, he's just on another business trip. Or maybe that's what I keep telling myself so it's easier to bear, I don't know anymore. It's like I'm forgetting how to feel.

-Lucy

Just as she signed her name, the doorbell rang out, making her jump back to reality. She got up to open the door, allowing the movers to do what they needed to set up her bed. As they began their work, she looked at the clock on her phone. 

4:30 pm. Almost time for dinner, and she still had no food. Grabbing her purse and letting the movers know she was leaving for a moment, she headed out the door and down the street to the local grocery store. As she exited her building, she reached into the small messenger bag that hung at her hip, grabbing the small box of cigarettes and opening it, frowning at finding only half of one left in the box. Groaning, she dug out the half-smoked butt, and pulled her lighter out from the side pocket of her purse, lighting it and taking a drag. As she passed by a park, she took the opportunity to throw away the empty box, having no room for trash in her bag.

Not long after throwing her cigarette butt away, she reached the convenience store. Walking inside, she was hit with a waft of cool air. Lucy grabbed a basket and began to roam the aisles, scanning for easy dinner meals until she was fully settled into her new home. Picking up some T.V. dinners and some fruits, vegetables, milk, and eggs. 

As she carted through the aisle, she noticed a young woman stumbling around the booze section. It looked like she was already drunk. It appeared she had even stripped off her shirt, the only thing she was wearing was a pair of brown capris with a blue...was that a swimsuit top? And a pair of sandals. A large, furry messenger bag adorned around her torso, her large breasts basically eating the strap. Her long, dark chocolate hair was wavy and almost to her butt. When the woman turned toward Lucy, she could see a strange symbol tattooed just to the right of her belly button. Dark cuffs sat at the top of her arms as well as some silver bracelets on her left hand. A tiny pink belt held her bottoms in place.

The woman's dark violet eyes locked with Lucy’s brown ones and she gave a drunken grin. Stumbling her way closer to the blonde with a sinister look on her face. 

“How's it goin’ there blondiie~” The mystery lady slurred, stepping closer to the teen. Lucy stumbled in confusion, “U-um, fine..?” She replied nervously. The drunkard kept getting closer until she was right in Lucy’s face. She looked around desperately searching for someone to help, but alas the aisles were void of other shoppers. ‘Damn these small towns!’ the busty blonde thought to herself. 

“What's yer’ name sweetie? The lady spoke again, her hot breath fanning over Lucy’s face, the smell of cheap alcohol made her want to gag. “M-my name is Lucy.” She replied, trying to gently push the woman away from her. 

“S’a cute name hehe, mines Cana *Hic* you gotta phone number I can have?~” The woman named Cana mewled. ‘Is this bitch really hitting on me?!?’ her inner self screamed, but being the kind-hearted girl she was, she gave it to her anyway. “Y-yeah here.” She then proceeded to take Canas’ phone and enter her number in the other woman's contact list (which was packed full of people). And handed her back the device. Finally, Cana grabbed a bottle from the shelf and walked out, but not before winking at Lucy and blowing a kiss goodbye. Lucy felt a shiver of disgust as she watched the seeming alcoholic stumble her way out of the building. Now ready to get home, she quickly got a few more items and checked out. Only to speed walk her way back to her new home.

After a long day, the movers had finished setting up the rest of her furniture and Lucy had unpacked all the boxes. She was ready for a nice hot soak. Her favorite thing about this new house was the giant, stone bath. Accompanied by a large shower, enclosed in glass with a rain showerhead. It was absolutely beautiful. Lucy turned on the hot water and let it run for a moment before plugging the drain. She added her favorite essential oil to the water and let it fill. As it ran, she grabbed a towel from her dryer and proceeded to undress before stepping into the hot water. She sighed in relief as the heat relaxed her aching muscles. 

After a while of just letting all of her pent up stress fade away, she let the water drain and started up a quick shower to actually clean herself. She does her usual routine and once finished steps out of her shower steaming. After drying off she wraps herself in her soft towel and proceeds to brush her teeth. Once she is cleaned in all aspects, she slips into her night shorts and one of her father's old t-shirts. All ready for bed, she yawns in exhaustion and cuddles up to Plu, a stuffed dog that her mother gave to her as a gift before her death. After letting her thoughts roam for a few moments, her eyes became heavy and she drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. New friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After makeing some new friends at school, Lucy invites them to tag along with her to a party at her neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! here is chapter 2! i really hope you like it and id love to know what you think i should change or add!

After breezing through the first few classes of the day, Lucy was more than ready for lunch. The sushi she had brought was calling out to her, making her stomach groan in impatience. She and her newfound friend, the small bluenette that has been in each of her classes so far, were walking hip and hip to the cafeteria, Levy was rambling about a book she read. Lucy wasn't really listening though. For some reason, her mind had wandered to the tragic scene of her father's death.

~Flashback~

The room was spinning and she couldn't get her lungs to take in air, the sight before her, grasping her by her throat, tightly, suffocating her with horror as acid tears stung her brown eyes. Her shaky legs crumbled under her weight and she fell to her knees, body and mind numb with shock. Lucy couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her, she couldn't feel her body shaking or her fists clenched so tight, her nails were biting into her skin, she couldn't hear the screams coming from her own throat and she couldn't see the servants in front of her, begging her to look away. The only thing her brain was able to acknowledge was his silhouette, sitting lifelessly at his desk. A halo of blood and brain painted the window behind him in a disgustingly beautiful shade of crimson. The culprit was a twinkle of silver in his right hand, mocking her with familiarity. “Daddy…?” 

~End flashback~ 

“Lucyy? Are you there?” Lucy was shaken from her thoughts by a small hand shaking her shoulders. Looking down, she remembered she was at lunch with her new friend, a concerned stare etched into the bluenettes fairy-like features. 

“O-oh yeah, sorry, doing a little daydreaming I guess.” she chuckled, following levy to a table. 

“It's okay! We all have our moments, anyway! Come meet the gang!” Levy skipped excitedly to a table near the back of the cafeteria, as they were approaching, Lucy thought she recognized one of the girls. As they arrived, Levy smacked her bento box down to gain everyone's attention before speaking. “Guys, this is Lucy, the new girl everyone’s been talking about! She's actually super cool and is gonna be part of the group from now on so be nice and give her a big welcome!” 

Even though there were only a few people at the table, Lucy felt more nervous than when she introduced herself to the class. But the anxious feelings ended when they all smiled widely at her. 

“Nice to meet ya, Lucy! You look oddly familiar. I feel like I’ve seen you before.” The girl that Lucy noticed earlier was the one who spoke. It took her a second but, the girl’s busty chest, long, wavy brown hair, and finally, that fluffy, blue messenger bag that was hanging over her chair, the pieces came together and Lucy couldn't help but blush. 

“You're that drunk lady that hit on me at the store!” Lucy pointed and the girl looked confused for a moment before busting out laughing. “AHAH~!! I remember now! No wonder I recognized you. I could never forget such a pretty face.” She winked and Lucy flushed even harder as Levy scolded the teen with a deadly glare. The group around them laughed and Lucy felt at ease, these odd teens made her feel so welcome. Each of them a free spirit to do what they want when they want to do it. 

“Anyway, That's Cana Alberona,” Levy's voice brought them all back to attention, pointing at the girl she was previously nagging, “She's kind of a flirt with everybody so don't take it too personally. And the other fools here are, Erza Scarlet,” The petite girl was now pointing to a beautiful girl with flaming red hair and the most intense glare Lucy had ever seen. She was second-guessing Levy’s harsh gaze compared to the cold stare coming from the redhead. “She is the student council president and kinda scary, but she's super sweet!” The girl in question looked up from a plate of strawberry shortcake and it was like she turned into a completely different person with the dazzling smile she gave. 

“It's wonderful to meet you, Lucy.” Her voice was smooth like velvet and Lucy knew she could definitely get attached to these guys. “It's wonderful to meet you too Erza.” The blonde smiled at her in return.

“And that's Jellal, (Him and Erza are totally in love but refuse to acknowledge it.)” Levy whispered the last part in Lucy’s ear and giggled before continuing, “He doesn't talk but don't let his silence throw you off-” before Levy could finish, Lucy’s phone went off, a cute anime ringtone playing through her bag. In a startled hurry, she fished out the small device, nearly dropping it, before answering the incoming call before seeing who it was exactly that needed her. 

“Sorry guys, I'll be right back,” She whispered to the group before trotting off to the bathroom for privacy. 

“Hello?” She spoke, waiting for the person on the other end of the line to respond. 

“Hey, gonna be a small get together tonight at my place, wanna come? Juv wants to see ya.” 

It was her neighbor Gajeel Redfox. He and his roommate Juvia welcomed her when she first moved into the apartment and the only people in the complex she actually liked. This was actually the first time they had invited her to one of their parties. Granted, she just turned 18

“Tonight? What time? I'm in school till 3.” she said exasperatedly thinking of being in this building for another 4 hours was making her head hurt.

“Bout 9 ish, Juv said you can invite anyone you want just keep it to a low number, I don't feel like dealing with 100 highschool idiots.” Gajeel’s rough voice grumbled, making Lucy giggle. For someone who hated people, Gajeel sure had quite a few “get-togethers”. This being the first Lucy had been invited to, but the many stories of drunk adventures from Juvia made Lucy a little jealous of the fun the pair seemed to have.

“Okay, I'll be there. See you tonight Gaj.” with that, Lucy hung up and put her phone back into her bag, making sure to turn the sound off this time, phones weren't exactly allowed in class.

She walked back to the table where her new group was waiting for her. Levy stood when she locked eyes with the blonde and smiled. “Everything okay?” Lucy couldn't help but return the warm gesture. “Yeah! I was actually gonna see if you guys wanted to go to a small get together at my apartment. My neighbor said I can invite whoever I want.” they all looked at each other and it seemed they all agreed on an answer. 

“We’d love to!"

~Last class of the day~

"Ugh, chemistry. The most mundane class in school. You’d think you get to do cool experiments, but no it's Building paper airplanes and super complicated math!" Cana, Erza and Lucy were walking to their final class of the day. The brunette slurred in complaint as took their seats, but Erza was the one to reassure her. “Not with Mr. Dragneel. He's kind of crazy and loves to do crazy experiments. Mostly with fire. I've heard a lot of his previous students call him a pyromaniac.

‘If I’m being honest with myself Mr. Dragneel sounds like a pretty fun teacher. At my previous school physics was the worst class you could take because of how boring it was.. It seemed like even the teacher was falling asleep from teaching it most of the time.’ “You know, I’m glad that we all got this class together,” Lucy says adorning a large smile on her face. Erza and Cana can’t help but smile back at her. “Yeah, plus it will be easier to get together after school. All we’d have to do is meet up with Levy and Jellal.” Erza says happily. Lucy and Cana nod their heads in agreement as they all walk into the large room. Instead of desks, there were stations, much like in the ceramics room when working with clay or other projects. But this time, there are beakers and measuring items. Bottles with labeled chemicals and coat hooks lined with white lab coats. 

Each station contained a small drawer set that had goggles and gloves. A classic chemistry lab. The three found a good spot in the back, (sitting at the front sucks ass). Just after sitting down, the trio looks up as they hear the door creak open to watch as the teacher walks in. They are all surprised to see that it was a small old woman. 

She huddled her way to the front of the room, clearing her throat to speak. “Unfortunately,” she croaked, “Mr. Dragneel will not be attending class today due to family business matters, in short, the boy is grounded from teaching. So I will be your substitute, you may call me Mrs.Glasswieser. Today will be a free day, so keep the chatter to a minimum or I'll give you work to do! You may begin.” Her aged face was turned into an ugly scowl and she all but stomped to the desk before taking a seat and pulling out a book. She put on a small pair of reading glasses and forgot about all the kids in the room to visit the land of water that she was reading.

The girls looked between themselves and sighed, another rude substitute to get down their throats for everything they do. Across the room, Lucy notices a small girl that looks waaaay too young to be in their grade. The blonde whispers to the group, “Who’s that little girl over there? She looks like a middle schooler.” Erza and Cana look over to the tiny girl across the room. Lucy watches as Cana sneaks a look at the teacher before reaching into her cleavage and pulling out a flask, taking a quick swig of, before stashing it away in her uniform. After making a face, she turns back to Lucy. “Well that one there, she is supperrr smart. She’s skipped two grades to be here. Think her names willow? Wanda? Something like that.” The brunette snuck another sip of her ‘juice’ before laying her head on the table.

“She skipped two grades?” Lucy whisper yelled in amazement. That girl must be super smart. But for some reason, Lucy felt bad for her. She’s the only girl her age in this part of the building. A new environment with a new, and rude teacher. No friends to talk to and keep her company. She looked scared and kinda sad to Lucy, the blonde knew she had to talk to her.

She quickly got up and moved into the seat next to the small girl. She has long, dark navy blue hair, that is kept up in pigtails on either side of her small head. When the blonde approached her, she turned her head to look at who it was coming up to her table. The girl looked surprised to see Lucy there and the busty teen used the opportunity to introduce herself.

“Hi, I’m Lucy! It's nice to meet you! I heard you skipped two grades?!” The older girl gave a bright smile. Causing the younger student to flush, and smile softly back at her.

“I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvel. It's nice to meet you too. And yeah, I guess so...” Wendy looked down shyly and Lucy couldn't help but marvel at how adorable this girl was. She smiled wider. “Would you like to meet my friends? I think they’d love you!” Wendy looked up at her again, and this time gave a real smile as she nodded. The small girl gets up to follow the older girl to her posse of friends, where they all talked, giggled, and got to know each other. 

Lucy even invited Wendy to the party, but the twin-tailed bluenette declined. Insisting on focusing on her homework since the school had higher expectations for her. As well as mumbling something about a brother going out tonight and needing to take care of the cats. They agreed she was probably too young to party anyway. But before leaving school for the day, the group traded cell numbers and waved goodbye at the school gates and parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will the party go well! lets hope so! dont want too much drama!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after meeting some new friends, Lucy is invited to a party in her apartment building, asking them to tag along for a good time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada!!! chapter three, ready to go! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and feel free to let me know what you want to see next or what you think i could do to improve! I love you all and enjoy!~

After breezing through the first few classes of the day, Lucy was more than ready for lunch. The sushi she had brought was calling out to her, making her stomach groan in impatience. She and her newfound friend, the small bluenette that has been in each of her classes so far, were walking hip and hip to the cafeteria, Levy was rambling about a book she read. Lucy wasn't really listening though. For some reason, her mind had wandered to the tragic scene of her father's death.

~Flashback~

The room was spinning and she couldn't get her lungs to take in air, the sight before her, grasping her by her throat, tightly, suffocating her with horror as acid tears stung her brown eyes. Her shaky legs crumbled under her weight and she fell to her knees, body and mind numb with shock. Lucy couldn't believe what her eyes were showing her, she couldn't feel her body shaking or her fists clenched so tight, her nails were biting into her skin, she couldn't hear the screams coming from her own throat and she couldn't see the servants in front of her, begging her to look away. The only thing her brain was able to acknowledge was his silhouette, sitting lifelessly at his desk. A halo of blood and brain painted the window behind him in a disgustingly beautiful shade of crimson. The culprit was a twinkle of silver in his right hand, mocking her with familiarity. “Daddy…?” 

~End flashback~ 

“Lucyy? Are you there?” Lucy was shaken from her thoughts by a small hand shaking her shoulders. Looking down, she remembered she was at lunch with her new friend, a concerned stare etched into the bluenettes fairy-like features. 

“O-oh yeah, sorry, doing a little daydreaming I guess.” she chuckled, following levy to a table. 

“It's okay! We all have our moments, anyway! Come meet the gang!” Levy skipped excitedly to a table near the back of the cafeteria, as they were approaching, Lucy thought she recognized one of the girls. As they arrived, Levy smacked her bento box down to gain everyone's attention before speaking. “Guys, this is Lucy, the new girl everyone’s been talking about! She's actually super cool and is gonna be part of the group from now on so be nice and give her a big welcome!” 

Even though there were only a few people at the table, Lucy felt more nervous than when she introduced herself to the class. But the anxious feelings ended when they all smiled widely at her. 

“Nice to meet ya, Lucy! You look oddly familiar. I feel like I’ve seen you before.” The girl that Lucy noticed earlier was the one who spoke. It took her a second but, the girl’s busty chest, long, wavy brown hair, and finally, that fluffy, blue messenger bag that was hanging over her chair, the pieces came together and Lucy couldn't help but blush. 

“You're that drunk lady that hit on me at the store!” Lucy pointed and the girl looked confused for a moment before busting out laughing. “AHAH~!! I remember now! No wonder I recognized you. I could never forget such a pretty face.” She winked and Lucy flushed even harder as Levy scolded the teen with a deadly glare. The group around them laughed and Lucy felt at ease, these odd teens made her feel so welcome. Each of them a free spirit to do what they want when they want to do it. 

“Anyway, That's Cana Alberona,” Levy's voice brought them all back to attention, pointing at the girl she was previously nagging, “She's kind of a flirt with everybody so don't take it too personally. And the other fools here are, Erza Scarlet,” The petite girl was now pointing to a beautiful girl with flaming red hair and the most intense glare Lucy had ever seen. She was second-guessing Levy’s harsh gaze compared to the cold stare coming from the redhead. “She is the student council president and kinda scary, but she's super sweet!” The girl in question looked up from a plate of strawberry shortcake and it was like she turned into a completely different person with the dazzling smile she gave. 

“It's wonderful to meet you, Lucy.” Her voice was smooth like velvet and Lucy knew she could definitely get attached to these guys. “It's wonderful to meet you too Erza.” The blonde smiled at her in return.

“And that's Jellal, (Him and Erza are totally in love but refuse to acknowledge it.)” Levy whispered the last part in Lucy’s ear and giggled before continuing, “He doesn't talk but don't let his silence throw you off-” before Levy could finish, Lucy’s phone went off, a cute anime ringtone playing through her bag. In a startling hurry, she fished out the small device, nearly dropping it, before answering the incoming call before seeing who it was exactly that needed her. 

“Sorry guys, I'll be right back,” She whispered to the group before trotting off to the bathroom for privacy. 

“Hello?” She spoke, waiting for the person on the other end of the line to respond. 

“Hey, gonna be a small get together tonight at my place, wanna come? Juv wants to see ya.” 

It was her neighbor Gajeel Redfox. He and his roommate Juvia welcomed her when she first moved into the apartment and the only people in the complex she actually liked. This was actually the first time they had invited her to one of their parties. Granted, she just turned 18

“Tonight? What time? I'm in school till 3.” she said exasperatedly thinking of being in this building for another 4 hours was making her head hurt.

“Bout 9 ish, Juv said you can invite anyone you want just keep it to a low number, I don't feel like dealing with 100 highschool idiots.” Gajeel’s rough voice grumbled, making Lucy giggle. For someone who hated people, Gajeel sure had quite a few “get-togethers”. This being the first Lucy had been invited to, but the many stories of drunk adventures from Juvia made Lucy a little jealous of the fun the pair seemed to have.

“Okay, I'll be there. See you tonight Gaj.” with that, Lucy hung up and put her phone back into her bag, making sure to turn the sound off this time, phones weren't exactly allowed in class.

She walked back to the table where her new group was waiting for her. Levy stood when she locked eyes with the blonde and smiled. “Everything okay?” Lucy couldn't help but return the warm gesture. “Yeah! I was actually gonna see if you guys wanted to go to a small get together at my apartment. My neighbor said I can invite whoever I want.” they all looked at each other and it seemed they all agreed on an answer. 

“We’d love to!"

~Last class of the day~

"Ugh, chemistry. The most mundane class in school. You’d think you get to do cool experiments, but no it's Building paper airplanes and super complicated math!" Cana, Erza and Lucy were walking to their final class of the day. The brunette slurred in the complaint as took their seats, but Erza was the one to reassure her. “Not with Mr. Dragneel. He's kind of crazy and loves to do crazy experiments. Mostly with fire. I've heard a lot of his previous students call him a pyromaniac.

‘If I’m being honest with myself Mr. Dragneel sounds like a pretty fun teacher. At my previous school physics was the worst class you could take because of how boring it was.. It seemed like even the teacher was falling asleep from teaching it most of the time.’ “You know, I’m glad that we all got this class together,” Lucy says adorning a large smile on her face. Erza and Cana can’t help but smile back at her. “Yeah, plus it will be easier to get together after school. All we’d have to do is meet up with Levy and Jellal.” Erza says happily. Lucy and Cana nod their heads in agreement as they all walk into the large room. Instead of desks, there were stations, much like in the ceramics room when working with clay or other projects. But this time, there are beakers and measuring items. Bottles with labeled chemicals and coat hooks lined with white lab coats. 

Each station contained a small drawer set that had goggles and gloves. A classic chemistry lab. The three found a good spot in the back, (sitting at the front sucks ass). Just after sitting down, the trio looks up as they hear the door creak open to watch as the teacher walks in. They are all surprised to see that it was a small old woman. 

She huddled her way to the front of the room, clearing her throat to speak. “Unfortunately,” she croaked, “Mr. Dragneel will not be attending class today due to family business matters, in short, the boy is grounded from teaching. So I will be your substitute, you may call me Mrs.Glasswieser. Today will be a free day, so keep the chatter to a minimum or I'll give you work to do! You may begin.” Her aged face was turned into an ugly scowl and she all but stomped to the desk before taking a seat and pulling out a book. She put on a small pair of reading glasses and forgot about all the kids in the room to visit the land of water that she was reading.

The girls looked between themselves and sighed, another rude substitute to get down their throats for everything they do. Across the room, Lucy notices a small girl that looks waaaay too young to be in their grade. The blonde whispers to the group, “Who’s that little girl over there? She looks like a middle schooler.” Erza and Cana look over to the tiny girl across the room. Lucy watches as Cana sneaks a look at the teacher before reaching into her cleavage and pulling out a flask, taking a quick swig of, before stashing it away in her uniform. After making a face, she turns back to Lucy. “Well that one there, she is supperrr smart. She’s skipped two grades to be here. Think her names willow? Wanda? Something like that.” The brunette snuck another sip of her ‘juice’ before laying her head on the table.

“She skipped two grades?” Lucy whisper yelled in amazement. That girl must be super smart. But for some reason, Lucy felt bad for her. She’s the only girl her age in this part of the building. A new environment with a new, and rude teacher. No friends to talk to and keep her company. She looked scared and kinda sad to Lucy, the blonde knew she had to talk to her.

She quickly got up and moved into the seat next to the small girl. She has long, dark navy blue hair, that is kept up in pigtails on either side of her small head. When the blonde approached her, she turned her head to look at who it was coming up to her table. The girl looked surprised to see Lucy there and the busty teen used the opportunity to introduce herself.

“Hi, I’m Lucy! It's nice to meet you! I heard you skipped two grades?!” The older girl gave a bright smile. Causing the younger student to flush, and smile softly back at her.

“I'm Wendy. Wendy Marvel. It's nice to meet you too. And yeah, I guess so...” Wendy looked down shyly and Lucy couldn't help but marvel at how adorable this girl was. She smiled wider. “Would you like to meet my friends? I think they’d love you!” Wendy looked up at her again, and this time gave a real smile as she nodded. The small girl gets up to follow the older girl to her posse of friends, where they all talked, giggled, and got to know each other. 

Lucy even invited Wendy to the party, but the twin-tailed bluenette declined. Insisting on focusing on her homework since the school had higher expectations for her. As well as mumbling something about her brother going out tonight and needing to take care of the cats. They agreed she was probably too young to party anyway. But before leaving school for the day, the group traded cell numbers and waved goodbye at the school gates and parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WElllllll!!! what did you think? how do you think the party will go? will it end with Love? or with loss?

**Author's Note:**

> Well? was it good? I hope so! let me know what you think will happen next! who will Lucy meet? wich ones will be the group to show her a whole new world? lemme know below!!
> 
> BYEeeeeee~!!!!


End file.
